


The Juvenile Delinquent and The Volunteer / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: Clizzy - Fandom, Jimon - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: The lightwood kids got in trouble, and they have to do community service. They have to work at an animal shelter for two months to work their time off for fighting and messing a friends house up at a party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pt2 coming...

"Hey Cat, how did this morning go?" Magnus asked as he entered the little trailer.  
"Well, and you have these three," Cat looked back at where three people were feeding the animals.

They all looked up to see what was going on and saw a new person was taking over for Cat.

"Okay, kiddos. Magnus will take over from here. Just do what he tells you, and stay out of trouble and your time here will pass smoothly," Cat said, then she left.

Magnus looked at them, and they looked at him.

"Okay, my name is Magnus which you know. What are your names?" Magnus asked.

The only girl stepped up.

"I'm Iz."

Then the guy with the strange eyes spoke up.

"I'm Jace."

Iz, Jace, and Magnus all looked at the last guy with the earrings. He was checking Magnus out the whole time. He got lost in looking at Magnus.

"Hello, earth to Alec. You in their big brother?" Iz asked.

Iz and Jace laughed, and Magnus just smiled. Alec looked at his sister and brother. Then back at Magnus. Alec's face was getting pinkish.

"Alec. I'm Alec."

Magnus smiled at him.

"Well, are you all done feeding the animals?"  
"Yes," Iz, Jace, and Alec said.  
"Well, I need to check anyway, sorry guy's, but we had others say yes, and didn't."

They moved out of the way so Magnus could check.

"Wow, guys you all did a good job. Well, we need to feed the babies now. Follow me."

They left the place they were and went to another building. They did what Magnus told them. They filled 2 to 3 bottles at a time and went to feed all the baby kitties, and puppies. Magnus and Iz worked together, and Jace and Alec worked together. Finally, it was lunchtime. 

"You can leave or stay on your lunch, but you need to be right back at work in an hour," Magnus told Iz, Jace, and Alec.

Magnus started to walk off.

"Hey, would you like to go get lunch with us?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"No, I think I'm going to go help Cat in the vet building, but thank you anyway," Magnus said and walked off.

Alec watched him walk away.

"Come on big brother, let's go eat."

BVFK: BVFF

#saveshadowhunters  
#pickupshadowhunters

What do you think of this ch.?


	2. Chapter 2

Alec, Iz, and Jace made it back in time but was met by a new person.

"Hi, I'm Simon. Magnus is helping in the vet building, so he asked me to take over till he can get away. Let's go check on the bigger animals."

Alec looked at Iz and Jace.

"Let's get this over already," Jace said. 

Alec just nodded his head.

Magnus finally found where Simon took Alec, Iz, and Jace.

"Hey, Simon. They are letting all the csk's go for the night, but the vt's need to stay if we can to finish."  
"Yes, let's hit the road guy's there a party I want to hit tonight."

Magnus and Simon both looked at Jace.

"What?"  
"Don't you think you should stay away from parties right now?" Simon asked a little sadly.

Jace could hear it in Simon's voice and just looked away.

"Yeah, You all can go. I'm going to finish up what I have left," Simon said and walked off.  
"Hey, Simon. Wait," Jace said and walked off with Simon.  
"Alec, I'm going to step outside and wait for you and Jace. We need to get home. I'm tired and hungry."  
"Okay, Iz. We're coming."

Magnus left too.

"Hey, are you trying to stay away from me?" Alec asked after he stopped Magnus.  
"What?"  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
"I'm not, I have other jobs here too."

Alec looked at Magnus. 

"Will you be with us tomorrow?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Well, it will be Cat in the morning, but I'll be in at the same time tomorrow, like today. I'm moving, so that's part of why I'm not here in the morning."  
"When are you getting off tonight?"  
"It might around 8 or 9 not sure. I'll be in the recovery room watching some of the animals till someone can take over. Why?"  
"Can I have your number?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"My number? Why?"  
"I would like to message you later, to talk maybe."  
"Okay, sure. But I need to get back."  
"Okay, yeah. I need to get Iz home before she kills me," Alec said and laughed.

Magnus smiled, and told Alec goodbye, and walked off. When Alec got back to the car Jace, and Iz was in the car waiting. 

"I can't wait till tomorrow. Simon is awesome and very nerd hot."

Alec looked at Jace and shook his head.

"Let's go home."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#saveshadowhunters  
#pickupshadowhunters


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Cat. How are things going?" Magnus asked when he walked into the trailer.

Alec looked up but went right back to feeding the dogs. Jace did the same. Iz watched both of them. She looked up at Magnus and saw his smile fade away. Magnus looked at the floor. Cat and Magnus talked a little. Then she left to go over to the vet building. Magnus sat down at the small desk. He said nothing but looked out into space. Iz walked over to Magnus.

"Magnus, are you okay?"

Magnus looked at her.

"I'll be okay."  
"What happened? Only if you want to tell me."

Magnus looked at Iz.

"One of the dogs I was taking care of passed away this morning."  
"Oh yeah, Alec and Jace help bury some dogs today."  
"Iz, that's enough."

Magnus looked up at Alec.

"I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus just nodded.

"Are you done feeding the dogs?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes," came from everyone.  
"We need to go feed the kitties and puppies." 

They all headed over to the animal nursery. Magnus, Alec, Iz, and Jace got the bottles ready, then fed the babies. It was lunchtime, and Alec, Jace, and Iz were going to leave when they saw Magnus just sitting at a table. 

"Go to the car, I'll be right there," Alec told Iz and Jace.  
"Okay," they said as one.  
"Magnus," Alec called out.

Magnus looked up at him. He had one tear running down his face. Alec sat down next to him and wiped it away softly. Magnus looked at Alec, but couldn't bring himself to smile.

"Come with us to get lunch? I don't want to leave you here by yourself."  
"I'll be okay. I'm used to people and animals leaving me."

Then another tear fell. Alec wiped it away too. Then Alec put his finger under Magnus' chin. He made Magnus look at him. 

"I'm not leaving you. I just found you. You make me want to be a better person. Magnus, I need you in my life. My sister and brother even like you, and they don't like anyone I like," Alec said laughing.

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled.

"What happened to you texting me last night?"  
"Oh, I knew you would be getting off late from here, and I didn't want to bother you if you were sleeping."  
"Will you text me tonight?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay."  
"Will you come with us to get lunch?"  
"Sure."

///

Magnus was laying in bed watching TV. A show called Shadowhunters was on. He loved the show. Magnus' phone beeped. He picked it up to see if it was Alec and it was. Magnus couldn't help but smile. 

[Hey, you up? If not, just wanted to say good night, and I won't be in till four tomorrow. I have school all this week. So it'll be four until Friday.]  
{Yes, I'm up. Okay, well I won't be in till four to all week.}  
[Oh, still moving?]  
{Unpacking.}  
[If you need help, I'm here. And Iz and Jace too.]  
{Thank you}  
[Well, it's 8 p.m. here, so I think, I'm going to hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow, Magnus.]  
{Me too. See you all tomorrow. Good night, Alec.}  
[Good night, Magnus.]

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#NotOurLastHunt  
#SaveShadowhunters


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Alec. Have you seen the new kid that everyone seems to be mooning over?"  
"No, but I'm sure we will," Alec told Izzy.  
"Alec, come practice with me. Go long," Jace yelled.  
"Okay."

Alec was watching the guy cheerleader's do their thing out on the other end of the field.

"Alec, start running."  
"Okay."

Jace threw the ball, and Alec caught it while doing that he bumped into a guy cheerleader.

"Hey, watch it," The guy cheerleader said.  
"And if I don't?" Alec asked the guy cheerleader  
"Alec?" The guy cheerleader asked, and turned to him.  
"Magnus?" Alec asked while taking off his football helmet.  
"You go here?"  
"Yeah, Iz and Jace too."  
"Why, haven't I seen you till now?"  
"I'm not sure. We have been here all day."  
"Hey, Alec. Leave the guy cheerleader alone before your boyfriend, Magnus... Magnus?" Jace asked.

Magnus nodded. Jace looked at Alec, and Alec was looking at Jace through pissed off eyes. 

"I think, I'm going back that way. Sorry," Jace said as he backed away.

Alec didn't know what to do. He wanted to run and hide.

"Mr.Bane we need you over here."  
"Yes, Mrs.Barlow."  
"Look, Alec, I need to get back to practice. I'll see you at Beans later."

Magnus walked back over to his squad, and Alec went back to his teams mates. Magnus and Alec saw each other a few times but didn't talk. They stay with there separate friends.

"Alec, I'm so sorry for opening my big mouth. I didn't know it was Magnus."  
"Magnus? Where?" Iz asked loudly.

Magnus heard her and looked. Alec told her to be quiet and go to class. Iz looked at him but said nothing. She turned and went to her class. On the way to Alec's car, Alec saw Magnus talking to another football player. They were smiling way too much at each other. Alec wanted to smash the guys face in badly. Magnus looked over and saw Alec had death ray eyes on the guy he was talking too. So, Magnus told the guy he had to leave to go to work. Magnus got in his car and left. Alec was right behind him all the way to Beans. Magnus jumped out of his car and started in. Alec jumped out and was right on Magnus before he could get started well. Alec had Magnus pinned to his car. Alec was furious. He was rocking, moving, trying to get Magnus to look at him. 

"So, that's how it's going to be now?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked at him finally.

"Alec, we're not together. I date who I want when I want. Have one father. I don't need another."

Alec pushed lightly on Magnus with his hand. 

"Do you want me?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Alec, I can't answer that right now. The flirting thing, it's easy. But a relationship is something way different for me. Alec, when I came out, it didn't work out too well for me at my school or with my family and friends there. I'm starting new here."  
"Well, let us help you. Let me help."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Okay, but as friends for now."  
"Close friends?" 

Magnus tried to smile, but it wasn't a happy smile.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	5. Chapter 5

"Magnus, are you coming over tonight?" Alec asked.  
"No, not tonight. I'm busy. I have a dinner and movie date."

Alec moved away some and looked at Magnus. Magnus could see the anger building in him.

"Babe calm down, I'm talking about you and me," Magnus said with a smile.

Alec started to calm down.

"Really?"  
"Well, you stayed out of trouble, and you worked your time off even though it was only you that was fighting. Your sister and brother took the blame too so you would be alone."  
"What, how?"  
"Your sister is how. They love you very much as I do."

Magnus moved on talking about other things, like why it was time to start dating. But Alec was stuck on what Magnus just said. {They love you as I do.} Alec kissed Magnus hard at first. Then it turned soft.

"You love me?"  
"Yes, Alec. I love you."  
"I love you too, Mag's."

They both smiled then kissed some more. Finally, the whole gang made it to the lunchroom. Iz heard Alec and Magnus talking about what movies to watch and what they want for dinner.

"So, what's up for tonight? Do you all want to watch movies tonight? I heard you talking about movies."  
"Well, Alec and I have a date tonight," Magnus told Iz.

Everyone at the table looked at Magnus and Alec. Iz and Jace just smiled with Alec and Magnus.

"Okay, that leaves you, Jace and Simon. And I think I will ask the new girl, Clary. She's cute."

///

Magnus and Alec were in town at the Red box looking at the movies trying to decide what movies they wanted to see. They were talking, kissing and laughing when Magnus got a scared looked on his face. Then he went to his knees in Alec's arms.

"Magnus!*!*!*!*!" 

Magnus blacked out. Alec felt something wet and pouring out of Magnus' back. He looked at his hand, and it was covered with blood. The next thing Alec saw was one guy walking up to them with a gun. Then nothing, Alec was hit in the back of his head with something hard.

|||

Alec started to wake up. He started moaning in pain holding the back of his head. Alec began to get up. Jace was by him right away. 

"Wait, Alec, your hurt."  
"Magnus, where is he?" Alec asked in pain that he was trying to ignore. 

Alec got up and almost went to the floor. Jace caught him. 

"Alec you should..."  
"No, Magnus, now."

On the way out of the room, the nurse stopped them, but Alec didn't have it. 

"I'm calling the Dr."  
"You do that," Alec told the nurse.

So, Jace helped Alec go to Magnus' room, where Iz was waiting for Magnus to wake up. But they knew it wouldn't be for a while. Alec started crying when he saw Magnus. There were tubes and wires everywhere and a breathing machine for him, blood being pushed into him and an iv with the medicine he needed to live. Alec went right to Magnus. Leaned over to him.

"Magnus, don't leave me. Fight to come back to me. I need you, please babe."

Alec kissed Magnus' forehead.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	6. Chapter 6

Alec was like a zombie now. He stayed at the hospital, went to school, back to the hospital to stay the night. And it started all over again the next day. One night Alec was studying beside Magnus' bed. Alec started to drift off to sleep when a lot of Magnus' machines he was hooked to started going crazy. Then the on called doctor and nurses came into the room, and they took Magnus. Alec stopped one of the nurses.

"What happened?"  
"He has a bleeder. I'm sorry, but I must go. We will try to let you know something as soon as we can."

Then the nurse left. Alec had so much running around in his head right now, that he couldn't think straight. He called Iz and Jace. He needed his family. A long time later the nurse called Magnus' room where Alec was.

"Hello?"  
"Yes, Mr.Lightwood?"  
"Yes?"  
"Mr.Bane is doing better, but we will keep him in ICU for the night, and if Mr.Bane continues to do okay we will have him back in his room in the morning."  
"Okay, Thank you."

Iz and Jace went back home to get ready for school. Alec stayed in Magnus' room waiting for him to come back to him. When they did, Alec felt so bad, Magnus looked so weak.

"Magnus, you must keep fighting. Please, I don't want to lose you now when I just found you. I love you so much."

Alec kissed Magnus' forehead and sat next to him holding his hand for a long time. The next day two detectives showed up.

"I'm Detective Graymark, and this is Detective Rodriguez. We want to ask you some questions."

Alec nodded. 

"We understand that Mr.Bane lives alone."  
"Yes, he is Emancipated."  
"And you live with your sister and brother in your family home with your mother, Ms.Lightwood?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, can you tell me what happened the night of the shooting?"  
"Well, Magnus finally decided to have a date night with me."  
"You and Mr.Bane are in a relationship?"  
"Yes. Well, this was going to be our first date, but we have been together, friends for two months now."  
"Okay."  
"We were looking at the movies that Red Box had. We were trying to decide which ones we wanted to watch. We were having a good time till Magnus got this crazy look on his face. Then he went down. I had him in my arms trying to wake him, but he wouldn't. That's when I saw the guy walking to me. But before I could see who it was, I felt a hit to the back of my head. After that nothing till I woke up at the hospital."  
"Why did they only shoot Mr.Bane, and not you too?"

Alec looked at the detective. Then at Magnus.

"I don't know."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	7. The end for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so little, but it's late, and I wanted to put something up before bed.  
> .  
> .  
> Pt 2 coming...

"Alec?"

Alec looked up at Magnus.

"Magnus," Alec said jumping up and going to Magnus's bedside.  
"I miss so much, Magnus."  
"I'm happy to see you too, Alec."

Magnus tried to sit up, but Alec stopped him.

"Don't you might hurt yourself, Magnus. Let me get the doctor."  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me before they touch all over me."  
"Okay."

Alec kissed Magnus softly. Then he called for the doctor. The doctor came in and checked on Magnus. The doctor went over stuff with Magnus that he needed to know. Alec even listened so that he could help Magnus. After the doctor left Magnus looked at Alec.

"So, what happened to us, and why?"  
"Hate crime, I think. It's still an ongoing case right now. I talked to Detective Graymark, and Detective Rodriguez a few weeks ago, and they said they had a few leads, but nothing significant yet."  
"Why didn't they kill us?"  
"I think someone may have stopped them, and they took off."  
"Alec, did you see there faces?"  
"No, I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus grabbed Alec when there was a big bang out in the hall. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him. Magnus was shaking in Alec's arms.

"I'm sorry. I am not scared, I just wanted you to hold me," Magnus said with a smile looking up at Alec.  
"Well, then. I better hold you now, and forever."

BVFK: BVFF

The end...

{PT 2 coming...} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


End file.
